Hiei (Canon)/MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon
|-|Hiei= |-|Jagan Eye= |-|Jaganshi= 'Summary' Hiei is one of the main characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. He was outcast from his village and later acquired the Jagan Eye from Shigure. With the Jagan, Hiei returned to his village and learned of the existence of his twin sister Yukina. With this knowledge he travelled everywhere to find her and in his search he met Yusuke Urameshi. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 8-B | 8-A, Low 7-B after absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame | 6-B, likely 5-B | 5-B Name: Hiei Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Telepathy (Sent telepathic messages to Botan), Mind Control, Clairvoyance and Madness Inducement (The Jagan Eye allows Hiei to control lesser humans, demons, and souls who give even a mere glance at it), Afterimage Creation (Shown here), Transformation (Into the Jaganshi), Paralysis Inducement and Curse Manipulation, (Rendered Yusuke immobile using a binding curse), Regeneration, (Mid-High, regenerated from being incinerated by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in his fight with Bui), Astral Projection (Can freely remove his soul from his body), Fire Manipulation (Using the Fist of the Mortal Flame), Hellfire Manipulation (The Dragon of the Darkness Flame is stated to be the emodiment of the flames of hell), Summoning, Enhanced Vision, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Absorption (Is capable of absorbing the Dragon Of The Darkness Flame), Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (The Jaganshi form doubles his power. Absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame amplifies Hiei's abilities. When Sensui killed Yusuke, his rage from witnessing the event made him stronger), Telekinesis, Flight, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Transmutation and Poison Manipulation (Humans he slices with the Conjuring Blade have poison spread throughout their bodies and eventually turn into demons), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Could withstand Zeru's spectral fire attacks and shrug off Seiryū's ice abilities), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Raigo attempted to draw out the evil in his soul to make him act as an incarnation of evil and Hiei was unaffected by this) Attack Potency: City Block level (Easily defeated Seiryū) | Multi-City Block level (Grew several times stronger before his fight with Bui), Small City level after absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame (The Dark Dragon performed a feat of this potency and Hiei should scale to this after he absorbs its energy for is own) | Country level (Should be stronger than Genkai who implied she could destroy a whole country), likely Planet level (He could fight Defensive Armor Sensui who was implied of being able to destroy the whole world) | Planet level (Should scale FAR beyond Sensui by this point in the series as he can defeat 500 A-Class Demons which is far more impressive than Sensui outperforming 3 A-Class Demons. Estimated himself to be about equal to Yusuke before the Demon World Tournament) Speed: High Hypersonic (Blitzed Seiryū 16 times in an instant) | Massively Hypersonic (Could react to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame which travelled at such speeds. Can grow faster by absorbing the dragon) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before. He could keep up with Sensui) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before and can grow faster by absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | Class M | Likely Class G | Class T Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Country Class, likely Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level, Small City level after absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame | Country level, likely Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Very high, was able to perform the Dragon of the Darkness Flame twice and remain conscious for a good while after, was also able to take on Yusuke and then proceed to battle Sensui not so long after (absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame should increase his stamina levels) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, can spy on people and objects from ten kilometers away with his Jagan eye and with his fire attacks he can go from hundreds of meters to tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: Originally wielded the Conjuring Blade, he later uses a basic Katana Intelligence: Skilled Combatant, Mukuro considers him to be a genius Weaknesses: Can be overconfident sometimes, using the Darkness Flame forces Hiei to hibernate for a couple of hours, although after the fight has ended, and this seems to no longer be the case after the Dark Tournament saga. He can't summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame if he lacks the strength. His binding technique gets nullified if he closes his eyes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon of the Darkness Flame:' Hiei uses his energy to summon a dragon that embodies hell's flames. The Dark Dragon can be used as a projectile and as an energy supplement to amplify one's energy. At first, Hiei's arm would be rendered useless but Hiei perfected the technique. *'Fist of the Mortal Flame:' Hiei can channel the flames from Human World into one or both of his fists. He uses this technique to strengthen his attacks. *'Sword of the Darkness Flame:' Hiei summons the Darkness Flame and uses focuses his energy on his sword to draw it out. It is weaker than the Dragon of the Darkness Flame but it is much safer for Hiei to use continuously. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5